Secrets of hearts lies of minds
by Becki1
Summary: **COMPLETE** Harry falls for a muggle girl but there's more to her than meets the eye. Okay so its a bit circumstancial but give it a chance. First fic. Bit slow at first but it picks up. Please review.
1. Author's Note

Hello, it's me becki,  
  
well you may have come across this story else where, but this is the full version (i had problems with my old account.)  
  
It's my first fic, so please all be very nice.  
  
If you read all this story please let me know what you thought, it only takes a moment and i really appriciate it, plus i promise to read and review your stories too.  
  
If you don't read all this story please let me know why so i can improve my writing.  
  
This all makes sense in my harry potter timeline, and i've tried to get all my facts straight but if you think anything doesn't fit or doesn't sound right, please let me know.  
  
If you have any questions you can e-mail me at becky1625@hotmail.com or post it in a review, i'll try to reply to any questions here, and all reviews so check back.  
  
Hmmm To sequal or not to sequal - do you want it, want to know what happens to harry, kathy and the gang, or even if they overcome Voldemort, i know i did leave a few things hanging. Well let me know do you want one or not!!!!  
  
I'm also looking for a beta for my next story (and many after that) which i am currently working on, if you're interested contact me at the above address, or post in a review.  
  
Ü OK that's all for now,  
  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
and thanks for reading. 


	2. Deep eyes

Chapter one - Deep eyes  
  
"Yooowww, Ron" Harry shouted to Ron from the grass lawn that he had just fallen to.  
  
"Sorry" said Ron flying down and landing next to Harry. "But you should have been looking"  
  
It was the summer holidays and Harry and Ron were engaging in a game of quiditch. Ron had just hit Harry in the back of the head with the quaffle knocking him to the ground.  
  
Just then Fred and George came running out to with broomsticks under arms ready to join in.  
  
"This looks like an enthralling game," said Fred eyeing the two boys standing (or lying in Harry's case) on the ground. Harry stood up and grabbed the quaffle,  
  
"Come on then" he said to Fred "me an Ron verse you an George"  
  
Harry kicked off from the ground and soared high, he loved the feeling of wind rushing past his face and ruffling his hair. He looked back to the ground where the three Weasley's were mounting their brooms. He loved the burrow and was so glad that he had been allowed to stay here all summer. Not that his aunt and uncle needed much persuasion when they found out they wouldn't have to see him for an entire year.  
  
It was a great feeling to spend the summer with his friends. Him and Ron were eager to have some fun after the O.W.L.S. and Fred and George were always game for a laugh. It had defiantly been the best summer yet, but it was almost over. In only 4 days they would all be back on the hogwarts express travelling to school.  
  
"Fred, George, Harry, Ron" It was Mrs Weasly "we have to go to diagon ally to get your school things, come down"  
  
"Oh mum!!" moaned Ron but it was clear that her mind was made up and it was useless to argue.  
  
  
  
A short while later in diagon ally  
  
  
  
They arrived in the leaky cauldron where Harry almost immediately spotted Hermione, both him and Ron ran over to great her. She smiled at them as they all said their hellos.  
  
"I need to go meet my parents, they're arriving by tube" Hermione explained. "We'll come with you," said Ron who was trying hard not to hide his excitement. He rarely got to explore muggle London. Harry and Hermione both giggled at his eagerness.  
  
"It's not that interesting" Hermione remarked.  
  
They were battling through the crowded muggle streets when Harry knocked into a young girl who looked to be about his age. The books she was carrying were scattered all over the floor. Harry apologised and bent down to help pick them up. As he was standing back up his eyes met hers. He found himself lost in the deep blue-grey watery pools. His heart started to throb and he was lost for words.  
  
A short time past, though to Harry it seemed like an eternity. He clumsily handed over the stack of books he was holding without a word.  
  
"Thank-you" she said simply and kindly  
  
Suddenly Harry seemed to pull himself together. "It was my fault I should have been looking where I was going" he now felt rather foolish and could feel his face starting to turn red.  
  
"It's okay" she assured him and gave him a large smile. Harry felt his heart miss a beat as he gave a small nervous smile back.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked only after realising that the question sounded a bit rude and going all the redder for it.  
  
"My names Kathryn Atkinson" she answered, but then added as an after thought, "but you can call me Kathy! Who's asking?"  
  
"Ermmm Harry....Harry Potter." He replied  
  
There was a fairly long pause then Kathy spoke.  
  
"Well I'd better be going"  
  
Harry looked surprised at first but then said "Yeah"  
  
"Okay I'll be seeing you"  
  
Harry watched open mouthed as she walked away  
  
"Not likely" he whispered to himself.  
  
"There you are Harry!!" he turned round at the familiar voice of Ron "Where did you go we thought you were right behind us"  
  
Harry looked from Ron's exasperated expression to the stern one of Hermione standing beside him. "Come on" she said seeing his gormless look "we'd better get back to diagon alley, we need to get our school things"  
  
"But what about your parents" Harry protested rather dopily.  
  
"They're here" Hermione answered with a slight questioning tone.  
  
Harry looked behind Ron and Hermione and saw her parents standing there. "Oh" he said and started back with them.  
  
That night back at the burrow Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances as they climbed the stairs. Harry still in silence led the way. He had not said a thing since they had returned to diagon ally. The three of them settled down  
  
"Only three more days to go" said Ron sleepily. 


	3. Not so hidden feelings

Chapter 3 - of muggles and magic  
  
  
  
The following morning Harry, Hermione and Ron headed down to the great hall for breakfast. As they were eating the post came as usual.  
  
Harry looked up at the owls expectantly then realised he was been stupid as no one would be sending him a letter anyway. A large eagle owl dropped Hermione's copy of the daily profit in front of her. She smiled and picked it up. Harry, who was sitting next to her, peered over her shoulder to read the headlines.  
  
He gasped and dropped his spoon. Ron and Hermione looked strangely at him. Ignoring their glances Harry grabbed the copy of the daily profit and pointing to a rather large, still picture in the middle of the page said  
  
"That's her that's Kathy"  
  
  
  
"she isn't that bad looking either really" said Hermione.  
  
Ron whistled when he saw the picture "What are you on Hermione, she's gorgeous"  
  
Ron returning to his breakfast asked through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"So what's she in the daily profit for anyway"  
  
Hermione slowly started to read the article.  
  
MUGGLE BREWS MAGIC  
  
Yesterday Kathryn Louise Atkinson surprised the muggle population of A small town just north of London when she preceded to turn a large Stone into a tortoise. This was a result of her parents denying her a Pet tortoise of her own. This has aroused the suspicions of many muggles And may lead to....  
  
Hermione broke off. There had been a loud clatter from the teachers' table. Everyone in the hall had looked in that direction. They saw that Professor McGonagall had also been reading a copy of the daily profit, which was still in her hand, and had knocked her plate and goblet to the floor. There was a moments pause then she dropped the daily profit and made a quick exit out of the hall. Many students now returned to their breakfasts but Harry Ron and Hermione, being Harry Ron and Hermione, just had to keep watching for a little longer.  
  
Professor Dumbledore picked up the paper that McGonagall had just dropped, he seemed to scan the paper quickly, then, he too, dropped the paper and made the same hasty exit as Professor McGonagall.  
  
The trio cast each other questioning looks grabbed a handful of toast their copy of the daily profit and then exited the great hall by the same route as the two professors had previously.  
  
Once out into the corridor they had finished shoving their toast into their mouths and were on their way back to the gryffindor common room to discuss the events before lessons when they were distracted. Someone was shouting they looked to the door on their right it was slightly ajar, suddenly realisation hit them, they looked at each other in disbelief. Dumbledore never shouted at anyone. They froze to the spot trying to catch his words.  
  
"How could you be so stupid?"  
  
He bawled and his voice echoed off the walls. There was a short pause in which they were sure they could hear someone crying. They looked at each other in total amazement.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
He shouted again this time they defiantly heard someone crying. Suddenly the main doors flew open and in marched Cornelius fudge, minister of magic. He saw the three of them standing there and was just about to ask where Dumbledore was when another roar burst out.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Never mind" Fudge said to the three of them before entering the room and shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
The sound from inside was now almost completely blocked or at least muffled enough so that they could no longer here any words.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione "What was all that about?"  
  
Ron who was almost trembling stated in a hushed voice "I've never seen Dumbledore loose his temper like that!"  
  
Hermione looked worried "I don't know I just don't know" she whispered "But it must be serious if Fudge is getting involved...I bet it's to do with that article.." But Hermione stopped in mid-sentence the door opened and a very flustered Professor McGonagall came out she spotted the three of them and instantly straightened her posture. But her red cheeks were a dead give- away that she had been crying.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" she said in a very hard sounding tone "Go on get back to your common room"  
  
They could see that she was obviously in no mood for arguments and made their way in silence back to gryffindor tower.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly and was uneventful even the potions lesson they didn't loose any points or gain any detentions. Ron was just pointing this fact out to Harry and Hermione on the way to the great hall for dinner when Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Standing there in the main entrance hall was Kathy Ron and Hermione recognised her instantly from the photo in the daily profit. Harry ran over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he gasped  
  
She seemed slightly taken aback at first but then recognised him and gave a smile. "I'm not quite sure but I could ask you the same question."  
  
Harry smiled back "I go to school here.." but before he could finish whatever it was that he was going to say Ron tapped him on the shoulder and gave a small cough.  
  
"Oh" said Harry "these are my friends Ron and Hermione." He gestured towards each of them in turn.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" she said with a small smile as she shook Ron's Hand. But her expression soon changed to a look of surprise when she saw Harry gazing longingly into her eyes.  
  
Before she could say anything to him the stone gargoyle by which they were standing moved aside and Professor McGonagall came out as soon as she saw Harry her eyes seemed to flame.  
  
"Potter what are you doing?" She practically shouted, "Get into the great hall right now I don't want to see you lurking about again!"  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't need telling twice they turned round and headed towards the entrance to the great hall. Harry stopped a moment to wave at Kathy but Professor McGonagall bellowed "OUT" rather loud so he turned and quickly ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
During dinner Hermione noticed that Ginny was missing, which seemed to worry Ron a bit but Harry assured him by saying that she was old enough to take care of herself.  
  
On the way back to gryffindor tower Harry saw that Kathy was no longer in the entrance hall he gave a loud sigh and continued on his way. 


	4. of muggles and magic

Chapter 4 - A muggle in our midst  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to gryffindor tower with mixed feelings, mainly about Harry. Hermione was thinking about how much Harry liked Kathryn. Ron was thinking that Harry was taking this way too seriously after all she was just a girl. And Harry himself was wondering why McGonagall was so angry with him.  
  
Hermione reached the portrait of the fat lady first and muttered the password. Sensing the tense mood the fat lady didn't say anything to them just swung open.  
  
  
  
Harry's jaw dropped standing in front on him were Ginny and Kathy.  
  
"Ermm, this is Kathy" Ginny said "Kathy this is Harry, Ron my brother and Hermione."  
  
"We've already met" said Ron gruffly  
  
"Oh" said Ginny "Well McGonagall put her in gryffindor" she replied beaming "She's in my dorm"  
  
Harry gave a small smile and went slightly pink, Kathy smiled back and also blushed.  
  
"It's late" said Kathy "I've had a busy day and I'm a little tired" She smiled again and then headed for the dorm.  
  
"She's a muggle" said Harry thoughtfully "What's McGonagall doing putting her in here"  
  
Hermione looked and Harry and said "Well she clearly showed magical powers, so I suppose it would be too risky to leave her in the muggle world, ask her tomorrow" Hermione gave Harry a smile and also headed for the dorms. The remaining three friends just shrugged at each other and also went to bed.  
  
  
  
At breakfast the following morning the five of them were sat around the gryffindor table while Kathy told them about what happened.  
  
"....so after I'd changed the stone....erm transfigured I mean, I still have a lot to learn," she added with a worried smile  
  
"It's okay" said Ginny "we'll help you, go on"  
  
Harry was still ogling over how gorgeous she looked with her light brown hair pinned up in a bun.  
  
"well several men suddenly came in and whisked me off here it was all rather scary, Professor Dumbledore talked to me and said that somehow I'd been missed off the Hogwarts list, he seemed almost angry at that, but he was very kind to me." she gave Harry a reassuring glance as he'd looked a bit concerned at her last statement. Then taking a deep breath she continued, "Professor McGonagall gave me a wand and then Professor Dumbledore said he wanted to test my powers. I seemed to do everything he asked satisfactory as he smiled at me and said that I'd be okay in with my own year."  
  
Ginny smiled and said "This is where I come in"  
  
"Yeah" Replied Kathy "Professor McGonagall said that I'd be best in gryffindor where she could keep her eye on me, and we went back into the main hall where she introduced me to Ginny and asked her to show me around."  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm so glad that you were put in gryffindor"  
  
She smiled back making Harry blush  
  
"Well" said Ginny "We'd better be off, we need to get to the lessons early, potions first" she groaned  
  
"Oh I'm sure that this Professor Snape can't be all that bad"  
  
The other four just looked at each other and grinned "Well you'll find out soon enough" replied Ron with a sly look on his face. With that Ginny and Kathy got up and left.  
  
The two of them were walking down the corridor giggling at one of Ginny's most recent comment about Snape.  
  
"What, are you two doing" came a voice from behind them. Spinning around quickly Ginny let out a small groan she already knew what was coming. It was Snape.  
  
"Oh" he said stopping his thoughts "You must be Miss Atkinson".  
  
"And you must be Professor Snape" she replied, Ginny grimaced he would surly take some points off for that.  
  
Snape was just about to open his mouth to say something when he stopped and looked intently at Kathy again. She was still grinning from ear to ear, he looked deep into her eyes with a unreadable expression. Then he almost smiled. Suddenly breaking from his reverie.  
  
"Well, well the muggle in our midst has a sense of humour" he gave her a smile then continued "I hope you're settling in alright" Then realising what he had said scowled at himself "I'll see you both in Potions I don't expect either of you to be late" and swept off down the corridor.  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded "He was almost nice" she said "He didn't take any points off, AND he smiled"  
  
"See I told you that he wasn't that bad" She replied  
  
Ginny giggled "I think Snapey has a crush on you"  
  
Kathy looked at her with a curious twinkle in her eyes "I think you're off your rocker" She said matter of factly. Both girls started giggling again and continued back to gryffindor tower.  
  
The morning's lessons consisted of Potions with Snape followed by Defence against the dark arts with Professor Lupin who had returned the previous year.  
  
Potions went without too much of a hitch with a little help from Ginny, and Snape (who was been unreasonable kind to her), Kathy has managed to complete her potion to an acceptable standard. Lupin was also extremely kind to Kathy during the defence against the dark arts class, but, as Ginny explained, that was perfectly normal for him. He didn't continue until he was sure that she understood, something which she was very grateful of.  
  
At lunch time they had arranged to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was very eager to hear about her first day while everyone else was more concerned with Snape's reaction. But either way they all ended up laughing in the end. The lunch break was soon over and the friends agreed to meet up in the common room at the end of lessons.  
  
Ginny and Kathy headed over towards the greenhouses for herbology, while Harry Hermione and Ron made their way to the dungeons to endure Snape.  
  
  
  
Back in the common room later that evening they were sat around the fire still feeling very full from the dinner they had just eaten. It was well past curfew and several of the gryffindors had already made their way up to the dormitories. Harry smiled in the fire light before saying  
  
"Who fancies going exploring" Hermione looked indignantly at him  
  
"You know what happened last year, We could be expelled" Ginny agreed with her and Ron said nothing.  
  
Kathy just stood there and looked at Harry for a while "I don't agree with breaking the rules," she said sternly "I'm only here on a temporary basis I don't want to be sent home" It was clear from her expression that she disapproved her face was almost angry and uncannily mimicked that of Professor McGonagall.  
  
It was Hermione who mentioned this, "You look just like professor McGonagall with that expression" she said with a giggle, Ginny joined in, she looked at Ron for his opinion.  
  
"Especially with your hair up like that" he said in a mumble.  
  
The comment obviously affected her as she took the bun out and let her hair fall loose. "What's wrong with you" she asked Ron  
  
Ginny giggled again "He had one too many desserts at dinner"  
  
"Oh" she replied as Ron slumped over holding his stomach.  
  
"So" Harry butted in "Are you going to come with me or not" he said to Kathy.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully and not wanting to be compared to Professor McGonagall again agreed.  
  
"Be careful" Hermione said as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them and sneaked out of the portrait hole.  
  
They got about halfway down the corridor and Harry realized that he'd forgot the marauders map. Sighing he explained that they'd have to go back to it. They turned back and tucking the invisibility cloak under his arm headed back to the portrait of the fat lady. When they got there Harry turned to look at her and got caught in her deep eyes once again. She smiled at him and was just about to say the password when the fat lady spoke out.  
  
"Well aren't you going to kiss her"  
  
Harry turned to look at the picture who gave him a small smile. He realised that he was blushing furiously. Swinging round to look at Kathy he noticed that she was also going slightly pink.  
  
"Well get one with it then" the fat lady said again.  
  
This time neither of them turned to look at the portrait but Harry reached out and kissed her gently on the check. Withdrawing he looked into her eyes. They were now sparkling like sapphires on a beach in the bright summer sun. She leaned over, putting her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a long gentle kiss.  
  
"POTTER, ATKINSON" what are you doing. They both turned to see Professor McGonagall marching down the corridor towards them. 


	5. A muggle in our midst

Chapter 4 - A muggle in our midst  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to gryffindor tower with mixed feelings, mainly about Harry. Hermione was thinking about how much Harry liked Kathryn. Ron was thinking that Harry was taking this way too seriously after all she was just a girl. And Harry himself was wondering why McGonagall was so angry with him.  
  
Hermione reached the portrait of the fat lady first and muttered the password. Sensing the tense mood the fat lady didn't say anything to them just swung open.  
  
  
  
Harry's jaw dropped standing in front on him were Ginny and Kathy.  
  
"Ermm, this is Kathy" Ginny said "Kathy this is Harry, Ron my brother and Hermione."  
  
"We've already met" said Ron gruffly  
  
"Oh" said Ginny "Well McGonagall put her in gryffindor" she replied beaming "She's in my dorm"  
  
Harry gave a small smile and went slightly pink, Kathy smiled back and also blushed.  
  
"It's late" said Kathy "I've had a busy day and I'm a little tired" She smiled again and then headed for the dorm.  
  
"She's a muggle" said Harry thoughtfully "What's McGonagall doing putting her in here"  
  
Hermione looked and Harry and said "Well she clearly showed magical powers, so I suppose it would be too risky to leave her in the muggle world, ask her tomorrow" Hermione gave Harry a smile and also headed for the dorms. The remaining three friends just shrugged at each other and also went to bed.  
  
  
  
At breakfast the following morning the five of them were sat around the gryffindor table while Kathy told them about what happened.  
  
"....so after I'd changed the stone....erm transfigured I mean, I still have a lot to learn," she added with a worried smile  
  
"It's okay" said Ginny "we'll help you, go on"  
  
Harry was still ogling over how gorgeous she looked with her light brown hair pinned up in a bun.  
  
"well several men suddenly came in and whisked me off here it was all rather scary, Professor Dumbledore talked to me and said that somehow I'd been missed off the Hogwarts list, he seemed almost angry at that, but he was very kind to me." she gave Harry a reassuring glance as he'd looked a bit concerned at her last statement. Then taking a deep breath she continued, "Professor McGonagall gave me a wand and then Professor Dumbledore said he wanted to test my powers. I seemed to do everything he asked satisfactory as he smiled at me and said that I'd be okay in with my own year."  
  
Ginny smiled and said "This is where I come in"  
  
"Yeah" Replied Kathy "Professor McGonagall said that I'd be best in gryffindor where she could keep her eye on me, and we went back into the main hall where she introduced me to Ginny and asked her to show me around."  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm so glad that you were put in gryffindor"  
  
She smiled back making Harry blush  
  
"Well" said Ginny "We'd better be off, we need to get to the lessons early, potions first" she groaned  
  
"Oh I'm sure that this Professor Snape can't be all that bad"  
  
The other four just looked at each other and grinned "Well you'll find out soon enough" replied Ron with a sly look on his face. With that Ginny and Kathy got up and left.  
  
The two of them were walking down the corridor giggling at one of Ginny's most recent comment about Snape.  
  
"What, are you two doing" came a voice from behind them. Spinning around quickly Ginny let out a small groan she already knew what was coming. It was Snape.  
  
"Oh" he said stopping his thoughts "You must be Miss Atkinson".  
  
"And you must be Professor Snape" she replied, Ginny grimaced he would surly take some points off for that.  
  
Snape was just about to open his mouth to say something when he stopped and looked intently at Kathy again. She was still grinning from ear to ear, he looked deep into her eyes with a unreadable expression. Then he almost smiled. Suddenly breaking from his reverie.  
  
"Well, well the muggle in our midst has a sense of humour" he gave her a smile then continued "I hope you're settling in alright" Then realising what he had said scowled at himself "I'll see you both in Potions I don't expect either of you to be late" and swept off down the corridor.  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded "He was almost nice" she said "He didn't take any points off, AND he smiled"  
  
"See I told you that he wasn't that bad" She replied  
  
Ginny giggled "I think Snapey has a crush on you"  
  
Kathy looked at her with a curious twinkle in her eyes "I think you're off your rocker" She said matter of factly. Both girls started giggling again and continued back to gryffindor tower.  
  
The morning's lessons consisted of Potions with Snape followed by Defence against the dark arts with Professor Lupin who had returned the previous year.  
  
Potions went without too much of a hitch with a little help from Ginny, and Snape (who was been unreasonable kind to her), Kathy has managed to complete her potion to an acceptable standard. Lupin was also extremely kind to Kathy during the defence against the dark arts class, but, as Ginny explained, that was perfectly normal for him. He didn't continue until he was sure that she understood, something which she was very grateful of.  
  
At lunch time they had arranged to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was very eager to hear about her first day while everyone else was more concerned with Snape's reaction. But either way they all ended up laughing in the end. The lunch break was soon over and the friends agreed to meet up in the common room at the end of lessons.  
  
Ginny and Kathy headed over towards the greenhouses for herbology, while Harry Hermione and Ron made their way to the dungeons to endure Snape.  
  
  
  
Back in the common room later that evening they were sat around the fire still feeling very full from the dinner they had just eaten. It was well past curfew and several of the gryffindors had already made their way up to the dormitories. Harry smiled in the fire light before saying  
  
"Who fancies going exploring" Hermione looked indignantly at him  
  
"You know what happened last year, We could be expelled" Ginny agreed with her and Ron said nothing.  
  
Kathy just stood there and looked at Harry for a while "I don't agree with breaking the rules," she said sternly "I'm only here on a temporary basis I don't want to be sent home" It was clear from her expression that she disapproved her face was almost angry and uncannily mimicked that of Professor McGonagall.  
  
It was Hermione who mentioned this, "You look just like professor McGonagall with that expression" she said with a giggle, Ginny joined in, she looked at Ron for his opinion.  
  
"Especially with your hair up like that" he said in a mumble.  
  
The comment obviously affected her as she took the bun out and let her hair fall loose. "What's wrong with you" she asked Ron  
  
Ginny giggled again "He had one too many desserts at dinner"  
  
"Oh" she replied as Ron slumped over holding his stomach.  
  
"So" Harry butted in "Are you going to come with me or not" he said to Kathy.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully and not wanting to be compared to Professor McGonagall again agreed.  
  
"Be careful" Hermione said as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them and sneaked out of the portrait hole.  
  
They got about halfway down the corridor and Harry realized that he'd forgot the marauders map. Sighing he explained that they'd have to go back to it. They turned back and tucking the invisibility cloak under his arm headed back to the portrait of the fat lady. When they got there Harry turned to look at her and got caught in her deep eyes once again. She smiled at him and was just about to say the password when the fat lady spoke out.  
  
"Well aren't you going to kiss her"  
  
Harry turned to look at the picture who gave him a small smile. He realised that he was blushing furiously. Swinging round to look at Kathy he noticed that she was also going slightly pink.  
  
"Well get one with it then" the fat lady said again.  
  
This time neither of them turned to look at the portrait but Harry reached out and kissed her gently on the check. Withdrawing he looked into her eyes. They were now sparkling like sapphires on a beach in the bright summer sun. She leaned over, putting her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a long gentle kiss.  
  
"POTTER, ATKINSON" what are you doing. They both turned to see Professor McGonagall marching down the corridor towards them. 


	6. Implications

Chapter 5 - implications  
  
  
  
Harry felt his face starting to burn, he turned to look at Kathy and felt somewhat comforted to see that she had gone considerably redder as well. McGonagall sent Kathy into the common room but held Harry back to have a word.  
  
"Harry I do not want you to get involved with her"  
  
Harry looked questionably at her.  
  
"It's......best for the both of you" Harry looked quizzical again so she went on "Trust me, now go to bed it's well past curfew" Harry didn't argue, she hadn't yet taken any points so he should go while he wasn't loosing too bad. Professor McGonagall turned and walked off. He turned to face the fat lady.  
  
"It's all your fault" he said to her He muttered the password and she swung open without speaking.  
  
Harry entered and saw Kathy stood there "I'm sorry" she said truly sounding it.  
  
"It's ok, but I think we should just go to bed now" They both climbed the stairs and went to their separate dormitories.  
  
  
  
The following morning was Saturday and really Harry and Kathy were glad that their were no lessons on.  
  
Kathy was eager to learn both to fly and play quidditch. So Harry, Ron, Ginny and Kathy made their way down to the quidditch pitch after borrowing a broom for Kathy and collecting the quidditch balls (Hermione insisted that she had work to do in the library, she never had been very good on a broom.)  
  
  
  
Kathy had soon picked up the basics of flying and was eager to get set on the rules. Harry was explaining some of the basic rules to her while Ron was getting the quaffle from the box. At the same time Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked past the pitch. McGonagall was surprised to see the four students on it. Looking up she saw that Kathy was up above her on one of the broomsticks. Shocked she shouted up for her to come down at once.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked stunned.  
  
"You fly exceptionally well for a beginner" She said  
  
"Harry was teaching me the rules" replied Kathryn clearly pleased by the praise.  
  
Dumbledore whispered something into McGonagall's ear which made her blush. Harry and Ron looked at each other with raised eyebrows and thought nothing else for it. Kathryn looked at Ginny with the same cheeky twinkle in her eyes as she had when she had talked to Snape. She turned to the two professors standing in front of her.  
  
"Why don't you play too?" the two professors looked at each other, Dumbledore had a adventurous twinkle in his eyes?  
  
"What do you say Minerva?" she looked rather shocked.  
  
"I haven't play quidditch since I was at school!" she said in a strange voice. Professor Dumbledore looked at her expectantly. "Oh all right" she said finally. Harry and Ron didn't quite know what to say so they just looked at each other.  
  
Dumbledore smiled then said "Right me, Harry and Ron shall play you, Ginny and Kathryn" Ginny went and collected a further two broomsticks form the store cupboard by the pitch and handed one to each of her teachers.  
  
"Okay" said professor McGonagall "Team talk, girls gather round" Dumbledore also motioned for Ron and Harry to talk tactics with him, it felt a little strange but Harry knew this was going to be fun.  
  
"Right lets show that shrivelled old prune, what we're made of" at first the two girls looked at her in shook before starting to giggle..  
  
The six of them mounted their brooms and took off tossing the quaffle to each other.  
  
McGonagall intercepted a pass from Dumbledore and threw it to Kathy. Grabbing the quaffle she sped up the pitch easily swerving around both Harry and Ron. Right at the last minute she passed to Ginny who easily scored. McGonagall cheered loudly and Kathy hugged Ginny who then pulled a face at her brother. Harry stared open mouthed at Ron  
  
"That was the first time she's ever touched a quaffle" he stated amazed. Kathy looked over and blew him a kiss, he started to blush.  
  
At the other end of the pitch McGonagall frowned but Dumbledore flew up beside her "I told you, she's definitely not that bad" He said with a twinkle in his eyes and Minerva blushed again remembering what he had said earlier.  
  
The game was quickly back in full swing and after about five minutes the girls were winning 6-2 . Harry suddenly threw the quaffle to Ron who wasn't expecting it. It hit him in the stomach, which was still sore from the night before, knocking him to the ground. Harry flew down and landed beside him. Ron gave a week moan.  
  
"You should have been looking" Harry said mimicking what Ron had told him during the summer holidays. But he only groaned again. Dumbledore and McGonagall had landed beside them shortly followed by Ginny and Kathy.  
  
"I knew that this was a bad idea" McGonagall said as Dumbledore bent down to look at Ron's leg which seemed to be sticking out at a funny angle I think we'd better take him back to the castle. Dumbledore put a levitation spell on Ron and set off towards the castle followed closely by Professor McGonagall. Ginny handed her broom to Kathy and quickly followed her brother looking rather worried.  
  
Harry and Kathy were left to gather up the brooms and return the quaffle to it's box. Once they'd return the things to the broom shed and locked it up. Harry looked up at Kathy and once more became transfixed by her eyes. He felt like his face should be burning, but it wasn't his heart was racing as he reached over and pulled her towards him he gave her a gentle kiss, she didn't act surprised but responded. Harry's heart almost stopped beating. He had been waiting for this moment since he'd first set eyes on her.  
  
Kathy eventually pulled away and grinned at him.  
  
"Come on handsome, we're going to be late for lunch" She said softly to him. Now he knew he was going red.  
  
Once inside Harry suggested that they go see if Ron was alright they were on their way to the hospital wing when Kathy suddenly stopped and looked at her watch. She looked Panickily at Harry.  
  
"I was supposed to go see Snape five minutes ago" she said. Harry agreed to continue to see Ron and meet up with her in the great hall shortly.  
  
Kathy was rushing down the corridor when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.  
  
"And where are you going" She turned round to see professor McGonagall standing and frowning at her.  
  
"I saw you and Harry from my window" she said plainly. Kathy decided now was not the best time for her to complain about the fact that McGonagall was spying on her. "I thought I told you two not to get involved"  
  
Kathy remained silent and just looked up at her.  
  
"I don't want the two of you to do this" she said starting to loose her temper "I shouldn't have put you in gryffindor you'd have been better in Hufflepuff, don't do it again or I will move you"  
  
That was it Kathy couldn't keep her rage bottled up anymore.  
  
"You can't tell me who I can and can't date! Who do you think you are my mother"  
  
"Yes" she snapped back then realising her mistake turned and started to quickly walk down the corridor. Leaving Kathy standing there dumbstruck. 


	7. Did i just say that out loud?

Chapter 6 - did I just say that out loud?  
  
  
  
Kathy stood routed to the spot her mouth had gone dry and she couldn't say a word. She was flabbergasted. Hundreds of questions instantly whizzed round her head, what just happened? Is that the truth? What happens now? Why the hell did she tell me that? Why did she leave me? But before she could reach the end of the list in her mind Dumbledore came around the corner and saw Professor McGonagall walking briskly off, by now she was in tears, and put his arm out to stop her. She stood still and looked into his eyes, which seemed to be a bit grave. She nodded her head; he shook his in a disbelieving manner then whispered something in her ear. She nodded again, swallowed then walked off.  
  
He now turned his attention to Kathy who was still stood still at the other end of the corridor. He walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder then said in a kind voice.  
  
"Are you alright dear" she nodded slowly. Then realizing her mouth was still open shut it quickly. She still couldn't find her voice "I think you should come to my office, it seems that several things will need explaining" Kathy could only nod. Her heart was in her mouth and beating furiously.  
  
Kathy slowly followed Dumbledore to his office when he opened the door she was quite surprised to see that Professor McGonagall was already sitting there looking slightly calmer but not much.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Kathy to sit in the seat beside McGonagall and then seated himself behind his desk.  
  
"Ok" he said looking at Professor McGonagall "I think you'd better explain from the beginning" She swallowed hard and turned to look at Kathy. She looked her in the eye and started to talk. Kathy just sat there transfixed as McGonagall started explaining her past to her from when she got her job at Hogwarts to when she found out she was pregnant. It was clear to Kathy that she'd missed big chunks out by the look on Dumbledore's face but thought better than to mention it. Finally decided that it was useless to resist and accept the fact she eventually found her voice and put her most taxing question forward.  
  
"But why did you give me up?" She asked. McGonagall seemed a little taken aback by the question. It was obvious from her expression that she had known it was coming but Kathy guessed that not so soon.  
  
Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and then continued in the same defeated tone as before. "Well I didn't want to, but really I had no choice. I couldn't leave my job here at hogwarts, as there was no replacement professor's available. Albus checked for me, that's how he came to find out about my situation. He reminded me that you-know-who was still at large and that I should seriously consider if it was the right situation to be bringing up a child. Well shortly before I was due to give birth You- Know-Who found out and wanted to kill you. Of course I was petrified so as soon as you arrived I had Albus send you to live with muggles. I didn't want to but there was no stopping him. He came to my house just after you had left and asked me where you were." Kathy noticed that McGonagall's face had started to go very pale at the memory. "I told him that you had been still born but I don't know whether he believed me or not, he said that there was still a chance and still at least one risk. He left immediately." Kathy did not know what to say. Voldemort wanted to kill HER and what was this risk that was mentioned. She got the feeling that McGonagall was still not telling her the whole truth but seeing the tears welling in her professor's eyes she decided not to say anything but to change the subject.  
  
"Why didn't I come to Hogwarts in first year like the other kids?" At this question Dumbledore gave a small grunt and sat back in his chair.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave him an unreadable look then spoke "That was my fault, you should've come but when I saw your name on the list it brought tears to my eyes and I just couldn't imagine seeing you and teaching you yet not mothering you. It was an unbearable thought so..." She paused a moment then continued, "...so I missed you off and didn't send your letter. I had no idea that this would happen. I didn't think you'd cast magic."  
  
"Well you should have thought it through, or at least consulted me about your decision." Dumbledore butted in.  
  
"I'm sorry" she snapped "but you wouldn't understand" The two professors glared at each other for what seemed like ages in silence. Kathy felt that she should break the silence by saying something but wasn't quite sure what. She eventually decided on something and spoke up,  
  
"Ermm, could I go back to the common room now, please" The professors looked at her and both simultaneously said of course. This seemed to lighten the mood.  
  
Kathy headed back towards the common room realizing that she had missed both her appointment with Snape and diner.  
  
When she reached the tower both Harry and Ginny were stood there looking worried. (Hermione was up with Ron).  
  
"You missed dinner" said Harry almost sourly.  
  
"I didn't ditch you" She said quickly seeing his expression "I erm had some rather shocking news"  
  
She sighed and was reduced to explaining the whole thing to her two friends. Neither uttered a single word as she explained just sat there looking shocked. 


	8. The quidditch match

Chapter 7 - The quidditch match  
  
"Oh come on Ron" Harry was sat with Ron in the hospital wing' "You have to play we don't have any substitute"  
  
"Harry there's no way I'll be able to fly my leg's still too bad."  
  
"I won't hear of it" madam Pomfry butted in, "There is no way you're can play in that match, your still bed-bound" Ron looked at Harry and shrugged, they both knew there was no point in arguing.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna havfta find a substitute." Harry sighed. The quidditch season was starting the following day and Harry was the captain of the gryffindor team. "Where on earth am I going to find a chaser at this late notice, we're playing slytherin as well"  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a funny glint in his eye, "Have you asked Kathy?" He said,  
  
"No" Harry replied, "She's had a strange couple of days I don't think she'll want to."  
  
"Do you have any other choice?" Ron said plainly. Harry looked down rather defeated.  
  
"I'll go find her" with that Harry left the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
It was easier than he thought Kathy was over the moon and was really excited about playing. In fact she couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
It was the day of the match. Kathy and Ginny were stood outside of the Potions classroom waiting for their first lesson after lunch. Kathy's stomach was gurgling uncontrollably.  
  
"I here your taking Weasaly's place on the quidditch team, you'll loose of course but you wouldn't stand much more of a chance than with him" It was Malfoy's drawling voice echoing through the corridors. Kathy turned and saw him standing with a smug look on his face. Her eyes narrowed and she looked furious, her lips narrowed and she shot pure daggers at Malfoy. Ginny looked at her and gulped she hated it when Kathy got angry she was the exact double of Professor McGonagall. At least now she knew why. The same thought seemed to have crossed Malfoy's mind for the smirk disappeared off his face for a minute then he added "You can't scare me by putting on the McGonagall face" he said, looking a lot more confident than he sounded, "I bet you'll be just as bad at quidditch as she is" Ginny almost giggled at the comment, Professor McGonagall had been very good at quidditch, after all she should know she'd seen.  
  
"Malfoy!" it was Snape " I would prefer it if you would not antagonize other students, and I do not expect to hear you making fun of other staff members." Kathy and Ginny both stood there slightly shocked at Snape's comment, (Snape was still being uncharacteristically kind to Kathryn, he hadn't even got angry when she missed her appointment with him. But now he was defending her.), Malfoy appeared to be slightly taken aback as well for he just stuttered a sorry professor. Snape seemed not to notice and continued. "I'll have you know that professor McGonagall was an excellent quidditch player in her day. She may not have played for many years, but she was captain of the gryffindor team when she came here and was even offered a place with the tutshill tornados, but decided to teach instead." The three students appeared even more shocked at this news. Snape then yelled at Malfoy to get to class and told Ginny and Kathy the same.  
  
"A professional quidditch player" Ginny said in disbelief. "McGonagall, i would never have guessed." Kathy looked just as surprised.  
  
"Yeah, but I got an unnerving feeling that Snape knew about her and me"  
  
"Don't be stupid" Ginny said quickly " he can't know that." but she didn't look very convinced.  
  
  
  
Later that night Kathy was standing in the gryffindor changing rooms with her heart beating extremely fast. Her senses were on high alert. Harry had told her she'd be alright but now she felt she had something to live up to. Her mum a fantastic quidditch player. She had of course shared this news with Harry who had seemed just as shocked as herself at the news but had then gone on to tell her that there wouldn't be any problem as it WAS in her blood. This had calmed her nerves a little but not much.  
  
As they ran out onto the pitch Harry gave her a wink. She looked over to the gryffindor stand and saw Professor McGonagall and Ginny cheering and winking at her she smiled back at them and decided then and there that she was going to prove to her mum that she was just as good at quidditch as any one else. Then Ron caught her eye and yelled good look Kathy across the ground. Hermione pulled him back to sit down, Madam pomfry had let him out of the hospital wing providing he took it easy, she wished she could tell them who her mum was but didn't want any one else to know. It was hard but she'd tell them eventually. Suddenly Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they were off.  
  
Her heart seemed to stop pounding now, she felt free, as if this was where she was meant to be. Every time she got the quaffle she streaked up the pitch with amazing skill, speed and accuracy. Passing it to a fellow chaser right at the last minute. Nearly every run ended in a goal. She couldn't believe her luck. Maybe she was good at this after all.  
  
Down in the crowd no-one could believe the skill that she was showing gryffindor were winning 50 points to nil and they'd only been playing ten minutes. Professor McGonagall looked extremely proud and Ginny was jumping up and down ecstatically.  
  
A huge cheer roared up from the Slytherin stand. They had just scored. Kathy gave a sigh of disappointment but Harry who was suddenly hovering beside her gave her a cheeky wink and she was off.  
  
Holding the quaffle in her hand. Dodging two of the Slytherin chasers as she went. Speeding past Malfoy who was desperately searching for the snitch. She came close to the goal posts and realised that there were no other chasers around for her to pass to. At the last moment she threw the quaffle with surprising strength and accuracy, catching the slytherin goal- keeper off guard. It sailed easily thought the post. A loud cheer came up from the crowd. Followed by an even louder cheer. Before she knew what was happening Harry had swooped up beside her and given her a huge hug. Kathy instantly noticed the snitch gripped tightly in his hand. They'd won. The game was over. Harry leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. This time Kathy didn't even notice the shouts from the crowd even louder than before.  
  
Back down in the stands Professor McGonagall couldn't help smiling. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were cheering loudest of all.  
  
Later that evening Kathy was walking down to the kitchens to see if she could rustle up something to eat (she hadn't eaten anything at dinner as she had been far to nervous to be able to eat it). She allowed her mind to drift back to the party in gryffindor tower after the match where both she and Harry had been the centre of attention. Then to the wonderful feeling she got when she had been playing the game. She just thought about how wonderful it would be to fly freely around the countryside without the restraints of the quidditch pitch. To feel real freedom, dodging trees, skimming water, trying stunts.  
  
"Kathryn" she whirled around in the hall and saw Professor McGonagall standing there. She could do nothing but grin. "May I have a word with you in my office." Kathy followed her into the room to their left her mother motioned for her to have a seat as she closed the door.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, you played exceptionally."  
  
"I couldn't help it, it's in my blood." replied Kathy still smiling. McGonagall looked at her intently.  
  
"That's what Albus said to me the other day when we were down at the quidditch pitch. But you didn't know that, you could know about that, you'd have no idea......would you?  
  
Kathy smiled again "Professor Snape told us that you were a great quidditch player when you were at school and that you were even asked to join the tornados."  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed to blush slightly. "That may be so, but I decided to teach instead, now I think you should get back to Gryffindor tower, people will be wondering where you've got to." She gave another smile and then moved over and opened the door. Kathy looked her intently in the eye and swallowed hard before saying "Yes professor" and left, she fancied that she heard Professor McGonagall give a light sigh as she shut the door. 


	9. Christmas

Chapter 8 - Christmas  
  
  
  
Hermione, Kathy and Harry stood on Hogsmede train platform waving at Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Bye, see you soon" Ginny shouted as the train pulled away. Ron took up her shout as well.  
  
"Bye, have a nice Christmas" the trio shouted from the platform.  
  
Well it was Christmas at Hogwarts Ron and Ginny had to go home even if they'd have rather stayed with their friends. Mrs. Weasley had decided that they were to have a family Christmas, with everyone she's even got Bill and Charlie to come home. It was going to be a strange Christmas without Ron, Harry thought to himself as they made their way back up to the castle, but at least Kathy and Hermione were staying.  
  
Back at Hogwarts Hermione decided that she should make a start on the Potions essay that Snape had given them. Harry agreed that he should also get his done. Kathy grinned at them.  
  
"He didn't give our class any homework" This made Harry even more annoyed. By the time they reached the library Harry looked at her and said,  
  
"What will you do while we're in here" She smiled at them and thought a while,  
  
"I'll go down and see Hagrid, I'll meet you in the hall for lunch."  
  
They said their good byes and Kathy made her way down to the main entrance.  
  
"Kathryn?" she spun around to see professor McGonagall standing behind her. "Why haven't you gone home for the holidays."  
  
"I decided to stay, they didn't mind, my parents I mean." She stopped at this late comment and realised that she shouldn't have said it.  
  
"Well as your here, can I have a word i have something that i want to pass on to you." Feeling intrigued Kathy followed her mum down the hall totally forgetting about going to see Hagrid.  
  
When they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office they sat in the two comfy chairs by the fire. The room seemed very warm and welcoming, somehow Kathy almost felt at home there.  
  
Professor McGonagall reached behind her neck and took off some sort of pendant then held it out in her hand in front of her. She offered it to Kathy who took it looking at it inquisitively. She turned the silver oval over in her hand, it was clearly a locket but only one half it seemed that the other half had been broken off. One side of the locket was glassy (this had once been the inside) it was a swirling green marble colour. The other side was shiny polished silver with an intricate carving of a snake.  
  
She looked up at her professor before saying, "A snake..."  
  
"Well...." Professor McGonagall said slowly, "I, personally, never really liked snakes, well actually I'm terrified of them, can't even be in the same room as one, but its a very old locket it's been passed down from generation to generation in our family and now it's your turn." Suddenly the broken bashed locket seemed so much more. Professor McGonagall continued, "It contains all the knowledge of our family every owner adds a replication of their own mind to it as it's passed on." She took the locket from Kathy's hand and placed it on the table. Kathy then looked rather startled as Professor McGonagall reached up and unpinned her hair. The long black locks reached about halfway down her back. It seemed to make her seem a lot less unkind and she looked a lot younger. She then carefully removed a strand of her own hair and placed it onto the swirling surface of the locket. A bright green light filled the room as the hair was suddenly swallowed. Then it turned back into the swirling green pattern from before.  
  
Professor McGonagall picked up the necklace and placed it round Kathy's neck. "It will give you all the knowledge of our ancestors" as she said this she swallowed hard. "It will also help you, giving you courage, strength and a willing to succeed."  
  
"Thank-you" Kathy finally voiced. She leaned over to the woman now standing over her and hugged her. Professor McGonagall was shocked at first but eventually put her arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
"I think that you should head to the hall now lunch will be being served any time now" She gave a smile before adding "And do pop round on Christmas morning I would love to see you."  
  
Kathy looked at her with a stone in her throat "Yes....Mum" she said. Professor McGonagall looked down at her and smiled lightly but Kathy could tell that she was grinning on the inside.  
  
  
  
Christmas morning was, as usual, fun, the three friends opened their presents in the common room so that they could all sit together. They all opened their hand knitted sweaters from Mrs Weasley sweets from each other and Kathy was extremly surprised to see that they all had a small gift from her parents in the muggle world. Harry was a little shocked to see that Kathy hadn't recieved a gift from Professor McGonagall, he mentioned this to her quietly while Hermione was not listening. She grinned at him and pulled the locket out from under her robes.  
  
"She gave me this the other day, it's been passed down through the generations of our family."  
  
Once all the presents were opened the three gryffindors made there way down to the great hall. About half way there Hermione suddenly gasped. Excusing herself saying that she left something in her dorm rushed back to the common room. The two of them continued a little farther until Harry noticed that the door to an approaching broom cupboard was ajar. He looked at Kathy with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Fancy a quick smooch before lunch" Kathy looked back with the same naughty twinkle in her eye that was becoming a familiarity.  
  
They opened the cupboard door and stood their froze to the spot with looks of complete shock-horror on their faces.  
  
  
  
Staring back at them from the cupboard with the same surprised looks on their faces were none other than Professor's McGonagall and Lupin. Lupin had his arms wrapped around McGonagall's waist and she had hers clasping the back of his neck. Her long black hair trailing down her back. Lupin instinctively let go and they both straightened up and brushed down their cloaks. Professor McGonagall gathered her hair up into her hand and uttering a quiet spell it wrapped itself around her wand and re-formed its regular tight bun. Both of the teachers had now gone a deep shade of magenta. Kathy spoke first.  
  
"Ermmm......Yes.......Well....... I suppose...that we should errrr...get to the great hall for dinner." Lupin quickly agreed and they moved quickly to the great hall in silence.  
  
When they arrived they saw that Hermione was already there.  
  
"Where were you" she hissed at them.  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled "We errrr.... got distracted."  
  
Lupin's face started to go slightly red again. They were sat next to Harry and Kathy. Dumbledore had saved them a place. The rest of the meal went by without much incident but it still seemed extremely uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Hermione had sensed the tension as on the way back to gryffindor tower she decided to speak up. "Are you two gonna tell me what's going on or am i going to have to guess." Harry and Kathy giggled then explained everything to Hermione, the three of them decided to try and keep it a secret even from Ron and Ginny. 


	10. springtide ball

Chapter 9 - spring-tide dance  
  
It was the Easter break before they even knew it and much to all their enjoyment Dumbledore had decided to arrange a spring-tide dance all the years were invited. Kathy was really looking forward to it, well to tell you the truth everyone was (except Hermione because she had to go home for the Easter holidays but she pretended it didn't bother her,).  
  
As they were sat in the common room Ron seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Heh what'a'ya thin' 'bout" Harry asked through a mouthful of biscuit  
  
"Huh" Ron said drowsily "Oh I was just wondering who I should ask to the dance"  
  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that" Harry answered, after finishing his biscuit then turning to Kathy he asked, "Wanna go wiv me?" he grinned broadly  
  
"Yeah sure" She replied and also grinned. Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Ron screwed his face up in disgust. Ginny just giggled at him and then said.  
  
"So.Ron... Who are you gonna ask" she smiled mischievously then Ron seemed to go into a deep thought.  
  
"Hummmmmmmmmmmmm," he mused "I'd like to go with Lavender but I don't know if I can ask her, well you..GINNY" He practically yelled this last word, for at the mention of Lavenders name she had gone trotting over to ask Ron started to go bright red and tried to hide behind Harry. Lavender looked over in his direction a look of shock on her face then catching Ron's eye gave a smile and came towards them.  
  
"I'd love to go with you" she smiled then added rather suggestively "Got anything planned this evening only I was thinking of taking a walk."  
  
"Oh" said Ron getting up and heading towards the portrait hole after her.  
  
**  
  
The dance arrived quickly and they were all getting ready to go down to the great hall the 6 friends made their way out of gryffindor tower together, Harry and Kathy, Ron and Lavender, Ginny and Neville Longbottom (she's developed quite a crush on him over the past couple of years.)  
  
Once they reached the hall they were taken aback by the fantastic decorations spring flower garlands draping from the walls and pretty flowers floating in mid-air. The evening seemed to go like a flash and before they knew it, it was time for the last dance. As they spun around on the dance floor to a slow romantic tune Kathy and Harry became aware of a great deal of people stopping. They moved over towards the centre of the dance floor to see what all the fuss was about where they met Ron and Lavender (both looking a little flushed). The whole crowd had stopped now and were circled around one lone dancing couple that seemed to be dancing very romantically.  
  
Kathy stared wide-eyed at what she saw before her both her mum and professor Lupin dancing together, totally unaware of the whole hall watching them. Harry whispered into Kathy's ear just before the song finished.  
  
"That's not exactly discrete is it now!" Kathy just gave him a stupefied look before the hall erupted into waves of applause. The dance had finished and Lupin was holding McGonagall's back over in a sweeping motion.  
  
That's when he did it; he didn't know why (but he knew he'd regret it later) it just felt right. Harry opened his mouth and virtually bellowed, "Kiss her!!" Kathy looked at Harry with shock before seeing his entire mind's thoughts in his eyes. And she too took up the shout. Ron began egging them on and even Ginny started to shout until Lupin finally did. The hall erupted into cheers once more. As soon as it was all-calm Dumbledore announced that the dance was at last over but had been such a success that they'll repeat it next year and dismissed the students to their common rooms.  
  
On the way out Harry was Grinning at Kathy while Ron was talking very fast and uncleary into his ear. "You four!" Harry's heart stopped, it was professor McGonagall and she sounded furious. They turned around and she told lavender and Neville to get back to their common room. Kathy peered at her red flushed (through both embassement and exhaustion) and then into her eyes and realised she meaned business. Lupin was gingerly walking up behind her.  
  
**  
  
Harry, Kathy, Ron and Ginny were escorted to her office with Lupin bringing up the rear. They all exchanged worried glances but neither Lupin nor McGonagall noticed.  
  
Once inside they were instructed to sit down while Professor McGonagall settled herself behind her desk and glared at them Lupin was now stood in the corner very quietly.  
  
"Never, in all my life, have I been so embarrassed, I don't know what you think gives you the right, that should not have happened, I..I don't even know what to say, I.'ve never been through anything so...humiliating ever." McGonagall was fuming all right Harry thought to himself, well what the worst that could happen expulsion, 1000 points from gryffindor, she wouldn't would she. Harry didn't even notice at first when Kathy started talking next to him until he heard what she was saying.  
  
"That's Bullshit! You enjoyed it you stupid old cow!" Lupin opened his mouth in shock Kathy was normally a well behaved, polite girl she'd never address a teacher that way, Ron looked just as bemused but both Ginny and Harry just looked worried.  
  
"Right young lady that is IT! You're going to have to get a detention and learn some manners you cannot talk to a teacher in that way." McGonagall went to open the top drawer of her desk to retrieve a detention slip but before she opened it Kathy raised her wand and muttered a spell, serpensortia, that Harry remembered from somewhere but couldn't lay his finger on it. She opened the drawer and leapt back screaming clasping her heart, as a large black snake raised up out of the drawer. McGonagall was almost in tears before Lupin managed to zap the snake away. 'Ahhhhhhh that's it Draco used that spell in the duelling club' Harry muttered to himself but was not heard by anybody as Kathy was off again.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't like it here I don't know why you just couldn't have left me. I preferred being a muggle in any case so just just push off" Kathy finished and stormed out. Lupin looked even more shocked but as McGonagall was now in tears with her head in her arms he immediately tried to comfort her.  
  
Looking up he caught Harry's eye and mouthed for him to go after Kathy before turning his attention back to the weeping woman.  
  
"It's all my fault...I thought we were getting on alright!" she moaned through loud sobs. "I should've left her..Never told her...She wants to be muggle.." Lupin stopped a curious look on his face.  
  
Lifting her face to meet his he asked softly "Now minny what's it got to do with you?" He gave her a gentle smile but was only met with her watery eyes.  
  
"Because." she began "Because she's my daughter!" The stunned silence that followed was broken only by Ron's gasp. Ginny nudged him painfully in the ribs.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" He whispered in her direction "You knew and you never told me?" Ginny just shot him a horrible look before replying  
  
"Of course I knew I'm her best friend dipstick."  
  
Lupin shot them both painful glances before ushering them out, then turning his attention back to the woman huddled in his arms who was again in tears. 


	11. Comming to Reason

Chapter 10 - Coming to reason  
  
Harry ran back to the common room where he found Kathy curled up in an armchair by the fire sobbing into her arms. He sat beside her and comforted her wondering just what had sparked her off like that. She stopped crying momentarily and looked up at him.  
  
"I should never have come it's all my fault, they'd still be here if it wasn't for me."  
  
Harry felt even more confused before simply saying "You look really tired I think you should go to bed and then we can talk about this in the morning." She nodded and still sobbing stood up. Harry helped her up to her dorm. He tucked her under the covers of her bed and then noticed a crumpled letter that had fallen to the floor from the bed sheets.  
  
He lifted the letter and looked at the tear marks on the ink. It seemed very official and was addressed to Kathy. Harry quickly read the contents of the letter and let out a small gasp. The note was from the ministry and stated that Voldemort had killed her muggle parents. Harry now understood her outburst. She must have only received that letter this morning and she still went to the dance. If she hadn't come here Voldemort would have had no reason to kill her parents. Harry sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl before leaving to his own dorm.  
  
  
  
The following morning Harry was waiting in the gryffindor common room for Kathy to come down. She eventually appeared at the bottom of the stairs blotchy cheeked and bleary eyed. Harry moved over and gave her a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I read the letter, I'm so sorry about your parents" He said to her.  
  
She looked up at him, her watery eyes pleaded with his sole. "Don't tell anyone please," She looked at him and didn't move until he agreed.  
  
"You know" he said "I think you should go talk to McGonagall, she seemed very upset yesterday, I dunno what you were playing at."  
  
"I was very emotional and wasn't thinking straight" she replied quite simply but eventually agreed to go and see her anyway.  
  
  
  
They were standing outside Professor McGonagall's office, Harry gave her a gentle kiss and told her that he'd meet her outside when she'd finished and left her to get on with what she had to do.  
  
Kathy took a deep breath then knocked on the door. It opened after a short while and to Kathy's surprise it was Lupin who answered. His hair was a mess, all over the place, he was unshaven and had large bags under his eyes as well as only dressing in a bath robe. She raised a questioning eye brow at him before speaking.  
  
"Ermm..... could I please speak to Professor McGonagall" she asked hesitantly. He stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. Lupin led her through her mum's office and out the back into McGonagall's private chambers. She immediately saw her mum sat on the edge of the bed crying.  
  
Kathryn felt a pang of guilt and moved over towards her mother and gave her a hug. Professor McGonagall looked up, seeing her daughter she gave a smile and held her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kathy began "I'm soo sorry"  
  
"It's ok forget about it" her mum reassured her.  
  
Lupin was again standing in the corner of the room looking uncomfortable. "Erm yes well, I'd better be going."  
  
"Remus I want you to meet my daughter" McGonagall said to him  
  
"Yeah, we've met" he answered looking at Kathryn and feeling rather foolish.  
  
"I know that but not properly" she retorted sounding slightly agitated. Then turning to Kathy "This is Remus, he's an old friend of mine" she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Kathy gave her a sceptical look "He looks like he's a bit more than just a friend to me!!" McGonagall gave her a piercing look and Lupin again looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well I've known him since we were at school." She sighed knowing that she was renounced to explain went on, "Well I was in the year above him at Hogwarts, I was goods friends with Zaria Black, Sirius' sister. I believe you've heard about Sirius." She looked at Kathy expecting an answer.  
  
"Er well yeah Harry's told me all about the marauders" she said with a grin at Lupin who just frowned.  
  
"Yes well" McGonagall continued "That meant that I knew Remus here, quite well. So it wasn't erm surprising that in my last year here I erm We, became err, romantically involved." She paused and Kathy tried hard to suppress a grin. "Well everything went well we dated for almost 6 years, well we were even engaged to be married. But well we split and I never saw him for ooh, 13 and a half years." She looked at Lupin who looked even more uncomfortable. "Well we promised we'd forget the past and work together like mature adults but well as you know things don't always go according to plan." she smiled at Kathy.  
  
"Well why did you split up" Kathy asked curiously.  
  
"I'd rather not say, now come on be off I'm sure you and Harry have got things to be getting on with. I know for a fact that you have quite a large transfiguration essay to be doing." She smiled warningly at Kathy as if daring her not to do it.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll be going and leave you two love birds alone." This wiped the smile of McGonagall's face. "Bye" she gave her mum a final hug before leaving.  
  
She met Harry in the grounds, a look of concern crossed his face are you ok you look a bit ill.  
  
"I'm fine" she laughed and explained everything to him  
  
"Wow that would make McGonagall like 40, I always thought she looked older." Kathy laughed and hit him in the side. Together they made their way over to the quidditch pitch where Kathy joined Hermione, who'd returned earlier that day (and had already had the story of Kathy and Professor McGonagall related to her by Ron.), and Ginny, to watch from the stands (she was now a full time substitute but refused to take Ron's place permanently.) Gryffindor vs hufflepuff 3rd game of the season. Well of course Gryffindor walked it who wouldn't with Harry Potter on their side. 


	12. In the face of death

Chapter 11- In the face of death  
  
The following day lessons started into the last term of the year, Ginny was panicking frantically about the O.W.L.S. which took place at the end of the year. Kathy had been excused these exams but as Dumbledore had told her she'd be expected to take the N.E.W.T.S. at the same time as her class mates, she was also studying as well.  
  
Kathy was sat in the library with Hermione and Ginny frantically trying to finish her transfiguration essay. Hermione looked at her and tutted, "You leave it 'till an hour before the lesson, and she's your mother as well", Ginny giggled as Kathy looked at Hermione frustrated.  
  
"I've been busy, OK!" she snapped.  
  
"What with?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said simply "What else could keep her out ALL night." Ginny grinned.  
  
Hermione looked shocked and Kathy went red, she shot them an angry look which shut them both up at once.  
  
"Hello! Hello!: said Ginny quietly "look who's just found out about student's after hours activities" Kathy looked over and saw Snape starring open-mouthed at her.  
  
"Well I think the whole library heard about MY after hours activities" Kathy said in an agitated tone. She started to suck on the end of the muggle pen that she was using and noticed that Snape was still staring. With that cheeky glint in her eye she looked at Ginny and Hermione, who both smiled. She started to pull the pen in and out of her mouth, rather seductively while fixing her eyes on Snape's. He blinked hard and dropped his hand to his crotch, then realizing what he had done looked around, no on else was paying any attention so he swirled around in a flurry of black material and was gone. The three girls fell about laughing and were sent out of the library for being disruptive.  
  
As soon as they had recovered (and Kathy had finished her homework) they went to their next lessons.  
  
Kathy and Ginny were sat at the back of the transfiguration class listen to McGonagall go on about human to animal transfigurations. Kathy let out a loud yawn and then before realizing it heard her mum shouting across the classroom.  
  
"Miss Atkinson, would you be as courteous as to inform me why you believe that this is not important to you, you may have been exempt from the owls but you still have 4 years worth of work to catch up"  
  
Kathy felt slightly embarrassed "Err sorry professor" she muttered before returning to the notes she had been making. The rest of the class was smiling. The news about McGonagall being Kathy's mum had spread like wildfire, and now the students were pleased to see that she wasn't going to get any special treatment. Of course they'd been making rumors up about her but they all died away pretty quickly, mainly because they had to remind themselves that this was still professor McGonagall and these outrageous rumors were really just that. Something that Kathy was pleased about. One that kept cropping up and really the only one that Kathy was in the slightest bit interested in was who her father was. She's never asked her mum and wanted to wait until the time was right. But the rumors had included everyone from Hagrid to Dumbledore, both of which had made Kathy and Ginny fall about laughing. But Hermione quickly pointed out that her father must have brown hair similar to Kathy's otherwise her hair would be black. But to tell the truth at the moment Kathy wasn't really bothered about who her father was it didn't really matter to her anyway.  
  
Kathy must have been daydreaming again because professor McGonagall shouted over the class to her again "Kathryn please pay attention" she just looked at her smiled then collapsed onto the floor.  
  
In the confusion that followed it must have been a miracle that Kathy wasn't stood on Ginny jumped to the floor to grab her friend. While the whole class leapt from their seats to see what had happened. Professor McGonagall cried out and ran to the back of the room to see what had happened. Finding that her daughter had totally collapsed and was no longer breathing she sent Colin Creevy to go and fetch the nearest teacher he could find. It just happened to be Dumbledore. He entered the room and soon calmed the fuss as well as the now panicking professor he, along with the help of Ginny, escorted the trembling transfiguration teacher and her unconscious daughter up to the hospital wing.  
  
Kathy awoke later that day to find herself laying in a bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Well hello" came the cheery voice of Professor Dumbledore. "I was wondering when you'd awake, erm your mother has returned to her rooms to get some very needed rest and Mr. Potter and co retired to the gryffindor tower almost 3 hours ago. If you do excuse me i believe that Madam Pomfry has some import tests to carry out. I will remain here until someone else returns to be with you."  
  
Kathy sighed as Dumbledore got up to let madam Pomfry know about her recovery and Kathy stared at the clock on the wall no wonder no one was here it was half twelve at night.  
  
Madam Pomfry came over and conduct the necessary tests chatting away while she did so about something or other Kathy wasn't really listening. After a few moments away she heard a gasp come from Madam Pomfry's office. She came over to Kathy's bed where both she and Dumbledore sat.  
  
"I'm afraid that the test results say that you have a very serious wizarding disorder known as hiplithila." Dumbledore looked somber but Kathy just stared blankly back. "Basically" Madam Pomfry continued, "It means that you have approximately two months to live unless a parental transfusion can take place. You see, you have a faulty gene that causes blood clots in your neck causing a lack of concentration and consciousness. We will need to test your mother to find out if her blood is suitable for the transfusion and if it is we'll go right ahead before your too weak." Madam Pomfry looked serious and so did Dumbledore. At that moment her mother came bursting in and had the whole tale and diagnosis related back to her.  
  
After only a couple of frantic minutes her mother was laying in the bed beside her while madam Pomfry tested her blood. Professor McGonagall reached over and squeezed the hand of her daughter, and gave a weak smile. Madam Pomfry was again in her office analyzing the tests while Kathy, her mum and Dumbledore sat around looking anxious.  
  
Almost fifteen minutes passed before Madam Pomfry came out looking extremely grave.  
  
"I'm sorry Minerva" she said "I double checked but...., I'm really sorry."  
  
Professor McGonagall's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You know i have to ask this" Madam Pomfry paused momentarily "Who's her father?" 


	13. A tale of two fathers

Chapter 12 - a tale of two fathers  
  
Minerva's face remained expressionless but Dumbledore seemed to tense up he'd never discussed this particular topic with her. Madam Pomfry repeated her question.  
  
"Who's her father?" she said a little more forcefully.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned her eyes full of tears once more "I'm not sure" she replied simply.  
  
At this Dumbledore seemed to loose his rag "Come on Minnie think it can't be that difficult, this is her life we're talking about here. I'm sure you didn't sleep with that many people."  
  
McGonagall gave a shudder before answering. "Remus or Severus!"  
  
Dumbledore didn't seem to think about the names but looked at Madam Pomfry and asked "Can you do a paternity test to determine who the father is."  
  
"Only with the suspected father's permission" she said  
  
"I'll fetch them then" with that Dumbledore got up and left the room. Minerva was sitting on the bed trembling while Kathy was sat dumbstruck with shock.  
  
  
  
No one said anything or moved until Dumbledore re-entered the room about 20 minutes later closely followed by Severus Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry" he started "erm Professor Lupin is not available at the moment." McGonagall looked out of the hospital wing window at the full moon and shuddered.  
  
"Well that's what you get when you hire a werewolf isn't it" Snape commented with his usual scowl.  
  
McGonagall made a funny unintelligible noise and seemed to have lost her voice, she went very pale and looked as if she too might pass out. Snape looked at the young girl in the bed and realized the seriousness of the situation. Madam Pomfry took him aside and explained the situation. Everyone in the room heard his shocked reply.  
  
"That's outrageous, There's no way, I cannot possibly be...." Snape came storming out of poppy's office and looked at Minerva who was sat at the end of the bed. "How can you think that, WHEN have we ever slept together."  
  
Dumbledore made a low quiet whistling sound, which earned him an icy glare from professor McGonagall. Turning back to Snape she answered "I'm erm not totally sure erm there was that night after me and Remus broke up I was so drunk, I can't remember anything of it, and well you were still there in the morning and I guess I jumped to conclusions."  
  
"Too right you did" he snapped back, Kathy thought that he even looked slightly hurt "I would never have taken advantage of you like that, never. Even if I DID want to" He stopped after realizing what he had said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Minerva replied truly sounding it.  
  
Poppy who was now looking even more worried along with Dumbledore decided to speak up. "Be that as it may Severus, we have two different versions of events and my priority here is the life of this young girl. Would you be terribly offended if I asked you to take a paternity test anyway?"  
  
Severus seemed quite taken aback but agreed all the same.  
  
Ten minutes later the three professors and Kathy were sat anxiously awaiting the results. Poppy came in looking like she was about to cry and just shook her head. Minerva burst into tears, Dumbledore looked somber and Severus seemed for the first time Kathy had ever seen him, moved. "Well I better go and leave you alone" he said with a lump in his throat and returned to his chambers.  
  
  
  
It was the following day before Remus Lupin heard anything of the situation and even that was just from a student about how Kathy had collapsed and was still in the hospital wing. He made his way there immediately and was greeted by the Headmaster "Ahh professor Lupin, just the man" He was ushered inside and the story was re-told yet again to him and sounding a little shocked agreed to a paternity test.  
  
Professor McGonagall was sat by her bedside along with Harry and Ginny. She looked so pale it added almost 50 years onto her. Harry had to remind himself of her actual age. She turned to her daughter and said "Would you like your parents to be here?" she asked the question quite simply as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Harry felt his throat tighten.  
  
"Your here, you're the only family I have left now"  
  
"What do you mean, even if they're not blood relatives they still love you."  
  
"They're dead!" This stopped the conversation in it's tracks, McGonagall needed no further explanation it was Voldemort he'd found out, and they all sat in silence for a few minutes until madam Pomfry came out.  
  
"We have a match" she announced but not sounding in the slightest bit happy. Lupin came out of the office behind her and moved over to the bed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as McGonagall's eyes filled with tears  
  
"You left remember i couldn't tell you!" She tried to sound spiteful but all they heard was pain, anguish and fear.  
  
"I suppose you already know but i will say it anyway" Poppy butted in with a sigh trying to stop the brewing argument. "Kathryn, this is your father, his blood is a match, but unfortunately we cannot use it, to fuse your blood with the blood of a werewolf would be fatal." Kathy suddenly realized the starling truth she was going to die and there was nothing that could be done about it. Well she thought at least Voldemort would be happy! 


	14. Helping the enemy

Chapter 13 - helping the enemy  
  
The following day Harry was sat at the back of the potions classroom with Ron and Hermione they were not speaking and were all very somber.  
  
"So they're just gonna let her die!" said Ron who was still finding this hard to bear.  
  
"Yes!" Harry snapped, "There is nothing they can do about it she is going to die. Now please leave.." But he was interrupted quite suddenly by professor Snape.  
  
"Shit!!" He said rather loudly from the front of the class where he had been working over a rather large cauldron the whole lesson. The class fell silent they had never heard him swear before. He picked up the potion, carried it over to the drain and poured it out. He reset the cauldron and set about chopping up ingredients again. "Enough!" He shouted across the classroom I cannot concentrate with all this babble, class dismissed."  
  
The whole class left the classroom quickly, confused, and much in shock. Harry made his way silently up to the hospital wing while Hermione and Ron followed behind.  
  
About 20 minutes later the room had got quite full. Kathy lay on the bed while Madam Pomfry fussed around her. Harry sat on her left along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione; on her other side sat her mum and Professor Lupin who had adjusted quite well to his shock of the day before. Dumbledore was also there but his presence was easy to forget as he tried to keep out of this 'family' affair.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open making everyone jump. "I've got it, I've got it." It was Snape rushing in clutching a small bottle of a yellowy-green potion. "Here" he said triumphantly handing the bottle to Lupin. "This is a development of the wolfsbane potion, it should cure you completely, but it is untested and can drain your stamina quite a bit" he said rather hesitantly.  
  
The whole room was starting to slowly re-cover from the shock. Lupin stared at the bottle in his hand. "Poppy!" he said without taking his eyes off the liquid "if I take this would you be able to use my blood for a transfusion"  
  
Madam Pomfry pursed her lips "Theoretically, yes but not if it kills you. It's an untested potion the effects are unknown."  
  
He looked at Severus and asked, "What are the risks?"  
  
"Well it's only a recent development so it is not either approved or tested. The effects are unknown and it is extremely complicated to brew so it is possible that I made a mistake it took several attempts," Kathy got the impression that Snape didn't admit to 'maybe made a mistake' all too often.  
  
Lupin looked back at the liquid and said rather hastily. "I'll do it."  
  
"No" Kathy said immediately "It's too risky"  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree" Dumbledore added "The effects are unknown and it won't do any good to anyone if you go and kill yourself. Think about Minerva," he tried to reason "What will happen to her if you both die."  
  
Remus looked over at Kathy's mother who was rocking backwards and forwards slowly on her chair and was very quite through it all. "I don't know, I just don't know" she answered felling devastated that her lover could die and overjoyed that there was still hope to save her daughters life.  
  
Lupin turned back to Dumbledore and said "If I take it I COULD die, if I don't she WILL die." Dumbledore just sighed he could tell his mind was made up. Preparations were made for Lupin to both take the potion and make the transfusion straight away if it worked.  
  
  
  
Lupin was laid on the bed besides Kathy now and McGonagall was sat between them Severus and Dumbledore stood in the corner and Harry and his friends had been sent back to gryffindor tower to "provide some space".  
  
They were awaiting the results of the potion to see if his blood had stabilized and was normal if it was it was safe to go ahead with the transfusion. They were all slightly pleased by the fact that he hadn't dropped down dead the moment that the potion had hit his lips, but were still anxious about the results.  
  
Madam Pomfry came out of her office yet again with a set of test results but this time her face wasn't grim but bore the widest smile anyone had ever seen. "It worked" she said, "The transfusion can go ahead as planned."  
  
And it did, over the next couple of months Kathy had recovered well, Lupin and McGonagall were still together and Severus had asked the headmaster to perform memory charms on all those present so that no one would know it was him who had helped out or that little slip of the tongue he had made about his feelings towards Minerva (not that she remembered anyway) the headmaster agreed and he could go back to hating Harry, idolizing professor McGonagall and marveling over her daughter as well as despising Lupin for getting in there yet again. So things were basically back to normal except Lupin was no longer a werewolf. 


	15. more surprises

Chapter 14 - More surprises  
  
Two months had passed and Kathy had made a good recovery. Term had almost finished and everyone was looking forward to a well-earned break. She was sat at the back of her transfiguration class with Ginny when she let out a loud cough. McGonagall who was standing at the front of the room giving a lecture at the time just smiled at her and moved on. She dare not scold her anymore and was a lot lighter on all her students. Harry had even said that she was starting to favor gryffindor a bit too, but only a bit, Kathy hadn't noticed.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and in swept Professor Lupin who seemed a little flustered and sweat was glistening on his forehead. The whole class turned to look at Kathy and grinned, for of course (it wouldn't be a school otherwise) they had all heard that he was her father and were suggesting that he was still 'doing' professor McGonagall now.  
  
Lupin was standing there grinning, he didn't say anything but quite out of the blue he knelt down on one knee in front of the other professor. The whole class gasped along with her as he pulled a diamond ring out of his cloak and said "Minerva, will you marry me" The whole class was smiling and looking at her, she looked around nervously then back to the face of the man in front of her.  
  
She grinned along with the rest then replied, "I'd love to". The class let out a loud cheer as Remus wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long, deep kiss.  
  
Of course it was all around school in no time and everyone seemed happy and chattery, especially Kathryn it seemed nothing could dampen her mood. She was sat with Ginny discussing ways of disrupting the engagement party feast that was due to be held the following evening. Ginny thought that they all sounded cruel and after the last dance they should just enjoy it. But Kathy was about to reply when a voice behind her said.  
  
"Miss Atkinson, may I have a word in my office." It was Dumbledore and there was something about him that made Kathy feel uneasy.  
  
She followed the old man past the stone gargoyle and into his room. He motioned for her to take a seat and settled himself behind his desk.  
  
"Well" he began "It has come to my attention that you are scheming again Kathryn."  
  
"Erm sorry I... it's just that...."  
  
"Shhh." he cut in "I don't want to speak to you about that, it's just that I would like to sort you, I believe that you were never properly sorted you were just put in gryffindor and now I am unsure if this is the right house for you. So if you would be as kind as to try on the sorting hat."  
  
He was now standing beside her holding the hat and before she had a chance to protest had lowed it over her head.  
  
'Ahhhhh, interesting,' the sorting hat whispered into her ear, 'let me see now, hmmm, we have a disruptive nature and a need to be great defiantly Slytherin qualities, but yet fairness, courage and kindness, that's more like gryffindor, no wait Salazar himself runs in your veins and only once before have I placed a Slytherin anywhere else I'll not do that again.' Kathy's heart sank It was going to put her in slytherin. The hat started to shout and Kathy felt her heart stop. "SLYT.....GRYFFINDOR" 'I did it again I guess' the hat whispered in her ear before Dumbledore removed it and looked at her intently.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Atkinson a gryffindor you are and a gryffindor you shall stay, but I've never heard the hat comes so close to a split decision, but the hat is always right. Now you may go I expect you shall want to clear your head." Kathy stood up and left the room in silence.  
  
She was walking down the corridor going to see her mother. What had the hat meant by Salazar himself runs in your veins. Surely she couldn't be related to him. Why couldn't she just be normal? 


	16. History, Heritage and Prophecy

Chapter 15 - History, Heritage and Prophecy  
  
Kathy had been so deep in thought that she almost walked straight past her mum's office, but quickly realized. She stood looking at the large wooden door. What exactly was she going to say anyway? She lifted her hand and knocked loudly.  
  
The door opened it was Lupin who was trying to make himself look half decent wrapping a towel around his waist. "Oh for goodness sake give it a break." She said before asking if she could come in.  
  
Her mum had quickly dressing in a bathrobe and looked slightly flustered. Lupin mumbled something about some assignments he had to mark and taking a pinch of floo powder walked through the fire back to his own quarters.  
  
This left Kathy and her mum alone. Kathy told her mum what the hat had said and sat patiently waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Oh well erm, let me see, why did he do that, he knew what it would say?" Kathy looked slightly bemused and wondered whether McGonagall was talking to herself or Kathy. "Yes" she said looking Kathy in the eye, "We are both Slytherins by blood, but not by the way we act, do not let it get you downhearted for the hat still put you in gryffindor, I mean come on I'm even afraid of snakes, we're not like them that was a long time ago." Kathy stared in disbelief.  
  
"Do any of the other professors know about you being a Slytherin?" Kathy asked rather astonished.  
  
"Erm no, well Professor Dumbledore does but that's it." She said with a sigh. Kathy giggled "What?" her mum asked looking slightly put off.  
  
"A Slytherin for head of Gryffindor. That's original." Kathy grinned even more broadly and ended up just hugging her mum and giggling together.  
  
"Yes well, I'm a gryffindor at heart and I'd be very grateful if you didn't tell any one about this ok."  
  
"Ok she agreed."  
  
  
  
Some time later Kathy was back in Gryffindor tower playing a game of wizard's chess with Ginny. Hermione was sat beside them doing her History of Magic essay while Harry and Ron were out exploring the castle.  
  
Neville made his way over to their table and smiled shyly at Ginny. She stood up and they left the common room in total silence holding each other's hand. They were now officially a couple. Ginny turned her head just before they climbed through the portrait hole and gave a wink to Kathy mouthing 'don't wait up for me' before leaving.  
  
Kathy leaned over the table and looked at Hermione's essay "Salzar's lot!" she read aloud from the textbook "What's this about"  
  
Hermione looked up from her work and started to explain "It's a prophecy that is said to lie on the Slytherin family, cast upon Salzar Slytherin himself, no one really understands what it means but there are a few suggestions that's what I have to write about, possible meanings. Here" She said handing a piece of parchment to Kathy "This is the prophecy see what you make of it." Kathy took the parchment with shaking hands and read:  
  
  
  
Salzar's lot.  
  
A line of mystery, evil and kind, Once argument lost, he enters a bind. Leaves through hogwarts gate, Now founders number three. For all that has once been has been And all that will be, will be. A bind that promises evil and good, For when both stem from one line This brings evil to be no more.  
  
The bind itself upon number four, Means descendants cursed by truth, A noble house that can only bore, Twins for malice, pure Slytherin. It says by say that this shall pass Growing eviler each lot. Salzar himself be long gone and Still this curse shall pass, shall pass.  
  
'Till two be born That differ in thought This curse will then be torn. And offspring of theirs No longer in pairs Take reason to the extreme One evil heart Darkest mind The other pure from sin  
  
By this point, recognition distort, For there be no more Slytherin. From good child be A line that can see The wrongs in the ways of the past And evil capt', shall be Banned from child Downfall shall come From the non-evil one and That of their first-born child.  
  
Once good kills evil And evil kills good Slytherin blood be purified And the line can start again  
  
Kathy looked at Hermione and swallowed "What's it mean?" She asked in a weak voice.  
  
"I'm not totally sure" She confessed "I don't understand the part where it says that there's no more Slytherin but its still talking about his descendants and they've already said that Salzar himself is dead so i don't think it's that. It's wildly believed that the evil child is Voldemort as he is a descendant of Salzar Slytherin. But that means that this good child is the only way that he can be killed and their first born child but still that means that Voldemort has a cousin. But he's supposed to be the last remaining Slytherin." Hermione stopped and looked to Kathy for help. She decided to throw her cautions to the wind and started to speak.  
  
"Well when it says that their is no more Slytherin maybe it means that they are no longer called Slytherin but they still are, you know married out, the name doesn't exist any more?" She paused and looked at Hermione who nodded approvingly and made a note of it on a spare bit of parchment. Kathy went on. "And what if no one knew that there was another slytherin or two because 'recognition is distaught'" she quoted and looked at Hermione who still seemed slightly confused so she elaborated "Say the good child was a gryffindor," after having not a bit of light on Hermione's face she stuck her foot in it. "Like my mum for example. She's a Slytherin by blood, but gryffindor by nature."  
  
Hermione's face fell into a shocked expression "Professor McGonagall is a Slytherin."  
  
"Oppose!" Kathy said as an afterthought. "Don't tell anyone will you?"  
  
"No of course not. You don't think she could be Voldemort's cousin do you cos if she is then this whole enchantment makes sense. Hey and you'd be the first born child."  
  
This thought had hit Kathy as well "We're gonna hafta see professor Binns" Kathy said while Hermione nodded her agreement. 


	17. Your Blood, My Blood

Chapter 16 - Your Blood, My Blood  
  
Kathy stood outside the History of Magic classroom waiting for Hermione, her heart was beating, what did this mean? Was it down to her to stop Voldemort? What could she do, she didn't even know much magic?  
  
The classroom door opened and out stepped Hermione, "He Says that that's a really good explanation and it would make sense, and several other things would fit into place too. But I don't need to know about them until next year."  
  
Kathy could feel sweat beading on her forhead, "You didn't mention any names did you?"  
  
"No, but professor Binns couldn't really help much without them, maybe you should go talk to your mum!"  
  
Kathy thought for a moment, "No, I Know she doesn't like the subject, i think i'd prefere to go see Professor Dumbledore, will you come with me?"  
  
Hermione simply nodded and followed her down the corridor to the Headmaster's chambers.  
  
He simply confirmed their suspissions, including that McGonagall is Voldemort's cousin, and that the proficy talk's about her and Kathy but informed them that at present he was unable to elabortate. He made it clear that their was more to it than one curse but would not explain, he told her that she's find out when she needed to know.  
  
Kathy stood infront of the stone gargoyle and siged, "he didn't help much did he?" She looked at Hermione who just blinked before repling.  
  
"Are you going to tell Harry?"  
  
This hit straight away, "He'll hate me!, But i have to!" She sighed again, "In the morning, now all i want to do is sleep."  
  
Hermione gave a weak smile and the two of them headed back to their dorm's in silence.  
  
The following morning was Saturday, Kathy swallowed hard as she entered the common room, she knew what she had to do and was very afraid.  
  
Harry came running up to her and kissed her gently on the lips "Good morning gorgeous"  
  
Kathy pulled back "Harry, i need to have a word with you, can we go for a walk?"  
  
He just nodded and followed her out of the castle. They settled down near the lake and he looked at her, he didn't need to say anything, she just sighed and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this," She paused he smiled and encouraged her to continue, "Harry, I'm related to You-Know-Who." She stopped and waited for his reply, her heart seemed to have stopped beating.  
  
"What? How? I know your parents! They couldn't possibly be.... That would make you a Slytherin, you know he murdered my parents?"  
  
He stopped and his eyes were also starting to become glassy.  
  
Kathy continued, "On my mother's side, she's his cousin, yes i am a Slytherin by blood, but not by house, I'm a gryffindor....HARRY!!" She shouted after him as he had turned and was running back to the castle. She sat on the grass and burst into tears, her world was ending, she'd lost her parents or well the ones she'd know her entire life anyway, everything she thought she was certain of had been changed and now Harry hated her, she might as well curl up and die.  
  
Suddenly an arm was placed on her shoulder, and comforably patted her, she didn't even look up into the face of her companion but just burried her head into thier chest and cried.  
  
Lupin looked down at the girl sobbing, scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her back to the castle.  
  
He settled her down on the end of his bed and wrapped his arms around her and then spoke for the first time since he'd heard her,  
  
"Shhhhh, It's ok! Come on, what's troubling you?" He lifted his daugter's head so that her eyes met his.  
  
Kathy suddenly realised who had carried her in and felt much better for it, she may have been getting on very well with her mum but She'd hardly spoke to Lupin in a father-daughter fashion.  
  
The tears were still pouring down her face, "Toldharryi'mrelatedtoVol- Youknowwhohesangreyandnottalkingtomemissmyparentsand...." She said all this very fast without pausing and only trailed off to cry some more.  
  
Lupin sighed, "Now come on, Slow down and tell me exactly what's going on. Now what's this got to do with Harry?"  
  
She stopped sobbing but the tears were still running down her face. "I told him i was related to you-know-who and he went off and i, i don't know, I don't think he likes me any more and..."  
  
Lupin cut her off, "Whoo, what's this about you being related to Voldemort?" He said with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Oops!" The tears stopped pouring down her face,  
  
Lupin supressed a small giggle, "Now i know that i'm not related to him, and well Minerva's the least Lilky..." he trailed off as realisation dawned on his face, "She can't be, she's even scared of snakes,"He looked at Kathy who just nodded, "Well, bless me, a Slytherin who's scared of snakes," This time he really did giggle, Kathy giggled as well, she couldn't help herself.  
  
"And she's head of gryffindor." She added with a watery grin.  
  
"Well that's novel, anyway, i'm sure Harry just needs time to take it in, i mean it's not like you're anything like them, afterall your still in gryffindor."  
  
Kathy smiled again, "Yeah you're right, Thanks Dad!" At this exclamation Lupin blushed slightly.  
  
"Any time, honey, i think we should get to know each other a bit better anyway." Kathy grinned and Lupin beamed back, "Head of gryffindor is a Slytherin that's scared of snakes," He chuckled again, then more to himself than Kathy said, "James would have loved that one."  
  
Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, the door burst open and they could hear Proffessor Mcgonagall shouting through from his office, "Remus!!" she called, "Kathryn??", she obiously didn't expect to see her their.  
  
"Oh Kathy!" she said sitting down on the bed beside her and wrapping her arms around her daughter, "Albus, just told be about your parents, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Lupin looked slightly bemused and Kathy's eyes started to stream with tears again.  
  
She stayed there for the entire evening, being comforted by her only true family, feeling lost and alone. 


	18. Intimacy

Chapter 17 - Intimacy  
  
Three months later and the whole year were stressing over the O.W.L.S Ginny was working really hard and Hermione was helping her out. Ron was now 'seeing' Parvati (it didn't work out with Lavender) and most noticable Kathy and Harry were back together. Professor Lupin had helped him see sense and all was well.  
  
Kathy and Harry were on their way to the great hall after a particulary fun flying session. When Snape stopped her,  
  
"Kathy! may i have a word a moment please" Kathy shrugged at Harry and followed Snape into the empty class room to his left.  
  
"Kathryn i feel that you have done exceptionally well this year, you seem to have a natural gift for the subject dispite obious inadiqucies in the gene pool!" Kathy didn't know whether to be please at his compiment, she felt he didn't give them often, or insulted at his pass at her family. Either way she didn't have chance to say anything as her was talking again. "I think that with a little extra work, you could probably take an advanced N.E.W.T next year. It will mean alot of work on your part and must be combined with Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against the dark arts. Its a very difficult exam but i've been discussing it with your other teachers and Dumbledore and they all beleive that you will be able to handle it, well they would of course, but do you want to do this?"  
  
He finnished and lookedat her, she was slightly taken aback "A NEWT i'm not due to take them for 2 years yet, let alone an advanced one, i don't think i'd be ready, what would i need to do?"  
  
Snape had an unusual look on his face, almost like an inward smile, but not quite. "Ahhhh, underconfident just like your mother, you'd be perfectly capable it involves conducting advanced spells or potions in all four basic subjects and linking them together, their is a written exam in which you need to write up what you have learnt or found. Very few students ever take the advanced level, but i fell you come so far this year if you can advance by the same next year you will be more than able to sit this paper."  
  
She shuddered slightly and her hand shot to her locket rubbing it between her fingers as if hoping it would help her understand what he was saying.  
  
Snape's eyes caught the locket she was holding, the green swirling was so remissant of that... his thoughts trailed off, 'don't be stupid it can't be', he slowly reached out to touch the locket with the intent to turn it over in his fingers and get a closer look.  
  
As his icy fingers neared Kathy's throught a shot of bright green light emitted from the locket throwing him across the room, Kathy gasped in shock as the green light that had filled the room returned to the locket she heard whispering voices, voices she'd never heard before, 'be careful' 'he has improper thoughts' 'he's bad' 'watch out' 'protect yourself' then a voice she knew well, that of her mother 'don't let him see the locket..' Kathy quickly tucked the locket in her robes as her teacher picked himself up from the floor and dusted off his robes.  
  
He eyed her suspissiously, "I have no idea what that was miss atkinson, but mark my words i will find out, and i'll take it as you will be doing the advanced NEWT next year." He winced as he looked at the long winding burn mark appearing on his hand, "Now if you excuse me i need to go see madame pomfrey."  
  
He bustled out the door almost knocking harry over on his way out, Harry stuck his head around the corner of the room and grinned "What'ya do, he looked really pissed off!"  
  
Kathy thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, but i think i just had all my relatives protecting me, oh and next year i'm doing an advanced NEWT."  
  
Harry gawped, "So you're doing the hardest wizarding exam known and you've got a buch of dead guys pissing Snape off for you, well i won't ask!"  
  
Kathy sniggered, "Good 'cos i can't explain." The two of them continued down to the great hall for lunch, Kathy made sure to keep her locket inside her robes, as to avoid a repeat performance.  
  
Later that night five friends were sitting in the gryffindor common room by the fire side, Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizarding chess, Ginny was fretting about her transfiguration exam in the morning, while Hermione was trying to look up something or other in a very large book, Kathy was just watching the lot of them and thinking about the incident with the locket earlier that morning.  
  
Kathy caught a small part of the conversation between Harry and Ron, "It's a shame you can't spend the summer with us again," Ron was saying to Harry,  
  
"Hmmmm," came the reply "they want me to stay at home this summer so they can keep an eye on me, I'm sure they'll let me visit tho, give them a week or two and they'll want rid of me again" He chuckled and checked Ron, before rejocing that he had finally beat his friend at chess.  
  
This made Kathy think what was she going to do this summer, her parents in the muggle world were dead, she hadn't even thought of it, she couldn't ask to stay with her mum and dad besides it was their wedding day tommorow they wouldn't want her hanging around when normally they'd be like newly weds even if they weren't having a honeymoon.  
  
She didn't have long to think about this tho as a large fireball flew over their heads, Hermione ducked then tutted as she saw dean and seamus, tossing the blue fire ball to each other using large broomsticks, Hermione didn't even have chance to say anthing before.  
  
"Dean, Seamus!" Professor McGonagall was stood in the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room. Distracted Dean didn't hit the ball that had been directed at him but it shot straight passed him and set fire to the potions essay that neville had spent the evening working on, the flames lapped up high, devoring the table and surrounding area. A calm extinguising spell from McGonagall soon calmed the babble.  
  
"Detention for the both of you, and in future please resort to doing less dangerous pass times." She stressed dangerous quite a bit, "Now clear up this mess," she motioned to the pile of ashes that had been neville's homework. "Neville i shall speak to Professor Snape about your Essay," She gave him a warm comforting smile.  
  
Kathy, Harry and Ron were sat giggling at the bemused look on Neville's face, Hermione was just frowning and Ginny who was still panicking hadn't even noticed.  
  
Professor McGonagall came over to the group with a disapointed-you-should- know-better look, "Kathy can I see you in my office please." Kathy looked at Harry who wrinkled up his nose and whispered.  
  
"You're awfully popular today," Kathy smiled and followed her mum out the common room. Her mum was waiting and they walked in silence back to her rooms.  
  
When they arrived Professor Lupin was sat on the bed going through what looked like student essays, no doubt he'd be trying to take his mind off tomorrow.  
  
McGonagall looked shocked, "Remus, what are you doing, you're not supposed to be here."  
  
He looked up and smiled, "I was nervous, and i missed you terribly." As he said this he had moved over to her and they were now kissing each other deeply.  
  
They pulled apart and sat back on the bed Minerva motioned for kathy to sit between them."Erm, I heard about the instance this morning when Snape tried to touch the locket,"  
  
Kathy nodded and swallowed, while Lupin just looked bemused.  
  
"Well..." she continued, "You know what i told you about You-Know-Who," Kathy just nodded and continued to listen "Well, he has the other half of the locket, it was split into a good half and a bad half, this is the good half," As she said this she gestured to the chain around kathy's neck, "Snape must have had evil, or unjust thoughts, so when he tried to touch you, or in this case the locket, it protected you by usining a mild form of the Avada Kedavra curse," both kathy and lupin swallowed, " This half of the locket is carved with a snake, so that is what remained on Severus' hand, that scar will not go away, and will most likly burn, when you're near him, but i'm sure he'll cope," with this she gave a small smile.  
  
Understanding suddenly dawned on her face, "Harry's scar!" she said looking to McGonagall in hope of conformation.  
  
"Yes!" she said "The other half of the locket is carved with a lighting bolt, that is the remenant that harry remains with, the locket protected Voldemort, thus he didn't actually die. Voldemort cannot be killed while he is wearing the locket, both halves of the locket must be joined, that is the only way he can be killed, the protection becomes the death." She stopped here, Kathy could tell that their was more to this than met the eye but didn't want to press, besides her mum was actually starting to call Voldemort by his real name.  
  
Kathy got up to leave when she remembered what she had been thinking about earlier, "Mum?" she turned back to see that her mother was fully attentive to what she was about to say, "Erm.. well the holidays start in 2 days, and well...." McGonagall just nodded and Lupin who was still wondering about the previous conversation sat forward to listen, "Well, erm.. i don't know where to go! I mean well..." Tears had started rolling down her cheeks again, "I haven't got anywhere to stay." The tears were now comming thick.  
  
Lupin stood up and hugged her, "Of course you have!" he exclaimed, "You're going to stay with us, we're a family, remember?" she gave a little laugh and a sob.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want me around!" Kathy felt slightly silly now.  
  
McGonagall stood up and joined in the hug, "Don't be stupid! We love you!"  
  
Kathy smiled again and then left for the gryffindor common room once more. 


	19. One year on

Chapter 18 - One year on  
  
Kathy sat at Hogsmede train station watching the smoke plume from the Hogwarts express fade into the distance. She stopped to think. It was almost an entire year since she had first bumped into Harry in the streets of London and look what had happened since.  
  
She thought about all the new things she'd learnt and all the new friends she's made. Her face spread into a grin as she thought about ginny, Hermione and Ron, her heart started to pound as she thought about Harry, oh how she loved that boy. They about her teachers, she let out a giggle as she thought of Snape having a snake scar on his hand the rest of his life, and she was filled with warmth as she thought of her mum and dad, her professor's, family, everything to her.  
  
Tears started welling in her eyes as she thought about her muggle adoptive parents, she really missed them, but secretly vowed that Voldemort was going to pay, all the death, all the killing, he'd pay, she'd make sure of it.  
  
Kathy's thoughts drifted to the past few days.  
  
The wedding, she laughed to herself as she thought of how frightened her dad had looked with dumbledore standing there trying to calm him, in his black muggle like suit, it was strange to see him in trousers, complete with a rose button hole in his jacket lapel.  
  
Then her mother how lovly she'd looked in a long white dress, her black hair cascading down her back in loose curls making a stark contrast. Her blue eyes had been sparkling, 'ha dad soon calmed down when he saw here' she though out loud.  
  
Her mind skipped a bit as it fell on last night, she'd spent the whole night with Harry, in an old dorm room on the third floor, how wonderful that had been, she had wanted it to last forever, whatever people had said in the past, that had been their first time.  
  
She then cast back to only a few hours before and remebered having to say goodbye, they swore that they'd see each other over the holidays, harry had even said he'd write everyday, of course Kathy protested in respect to Hedwig.  
  
Ginny was hanging out of the window shouting that she'd write as soon as she got back, Hermione was waving furiously as was Ron, Harry blew her a kiss but no words could discribe how she felt as she watch the Red engine steam of south-wards taking her friends home.  
  
She sighed and looked around, the engine was now completly out of sight, she layed her head back and smiled, she's had one tremendous year.  
  
She placed a hand on her stomach, she knew, she just knew that she was harbouring a little secret there, but that was for next year.  
  
THE END 


End file.
